Harry Potter and the Tale of Julie Potter
by key1
Summary: Julie Potter has an unknown past. She appeared at the doorstep of her adoptive parents, with no letter, or any inkling of who she may be. This is her first year at Hogwarts, will she find out about her past, and in the process, her future? Set in year 3&4
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the most horrific night in Harry Potter's life, but a miracle for others in the Wizarding World: the night the notorious Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his campaign of evil met their premature downfall. But there is another side of the story that most don't know, and that is the story of Julie Potter. It all started that momentous night.

Sirius Black stalked through the pitch black forest, wand in one hand, and a baby cradled in the nook of the other. His wand was giving out what seemed to be a feeble light in the darkness, barely illuminating the path before them. He growled in frustration as he stumbled over yet another tree root, but he couldn't risk being seen by anyone with his best friend's daughter. His motorcycle was only a mile or so away now, and he tried to focus on getting to his destination, but Julie's crying was distracting.

"Shhh," a man whispered "It's okay, Julie." He muttered, trying to comfort the wailing child. His efforts to silence her were proving unsuccessful, and he wondered if he was going to have to resort to magic to hush her up. Sirius heard a rustling behind him and froze, trying to hear what was coming up on his rear. "_Silenco." _he muttered, successfully quieting the baby. He stood there for a minute or more, trying to hear any signs of life, but heard nothing. He moved on, but cautiously, trying his best to avoid tripping, and still be aware of his surroundings.

Finally, he arrived at the clearing where his motorcycle stood. Sighing with relief, he readjusted the infant in his arm, and quickly progressed to his bike. Suddenly, a large crashing rang out through the forest around, and Sirius panicked, sprinting the rest of the way to the bike, wand ahead of him, defensive spells ready. He threw one leg over the bike before hearing:

"'Ello? Anyon' there?" called Hagrid. Sirius' panicked heart calmed at the voice of an old friend.

"Over here, Hagrid!" he called gruffly. A large stomping of branches and small logs came from his right, and Hagrid emerged, looking disheveled but strong.

"Blimey, Sirus. Have you heard?"

"What?"

"James…and Lily, he got them, Sirius." Spoke Hagrid remorsefully, Sirius' looked shocked before he limply hung his head.

"How?"

"Dunno. Dumbledore thinks someone was sendin' you-know-who information."

"And Harry?"

"We dunno. I'm headin' to Godric's Hollow right now."

"Here," motioned Sirius "Take my bike. I can apparate, and this will be faster for you." Hagrid raised a skeptical eyebrow

"You sure? I know you spent lotta time on this bike…" Sirius nodded

"Take it, make sure Harry is safe." He surrendered the bike and Hagrid took one arm of it, and just noticed the baby that was now asleep in Sirius' arms.

"Is that Julie?" Sirius nodded

"James--" he choked up a bit at the mention on his now deceased best friend's name "He told me to make sure she's taken care of." He stepped back from his beloved motorcycle "Go get Harry, I'm sure we'll meet up later." Hagrid swung a leg over the bike, and roared it to life.

"See ya, Black." Said Hagrid "Oh, an' when things calm down o' bit, Dumbledore wanted ya to check in." Sirius made a sound of consent, and watched the half giant speed away, above the trees, on his bike.

And that was the last Rubeus Hagrid ever saw of the red haired baby girl.

**-- **

Sirius slithered on to the dewy ground in the clearing, hopeless and unsure of what to do next. Going to his house seemed out of the question, especially if James and Lily had been…murdered. He choked out a sob, and let the tears fall down his face, unashamed. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? Voldemort's spies and subordinates were everywhere. He promised James he would keep his daughter safe, but how could he do that if wherever he went, he was followed by danger? Not only that, but who would raise her? He was hardly adult material, let alone parent material. Julie was fast asleep in his arms, looking content despite the happenings of the evening. He sighed, sniffling and rubbing the tears from his eyes. He would go back to his flat, and get his things and some items for the baby, and he would run. He would lay low with her until things calmed down. He would contact Moony and Wormtail soon afterwards. Disapperating, he left the field.

A few days later, Sirius had finally settled in a small cabin, in an area of secluded woods on the west side of England. Julie was napping in her crib, and he glanced at her every couple of minutes, irrationally worried she would disappear from under his nose. He had finished the defensive spells on the small residence, including muggle repelling charms, and a number of jinx's that would be cast if any of his wires were tripped. No one would find them here.

Now that he was settled, he had time to think upon the events of the past few days. He felt as if there was a hole in his heart, he had let everyone of significance in his life down. James and Lily were both dead. Little Harry had somehow managed to annihilate the Dark Lord, God knows how, but the wizarding world had been celebrating and rejoicing it for days now. It was of no matter that the boy was now an orphan, or that his life was now flipped upside down. If he went into town, he could still hear the occasional firework being shot off. Sirius ran his fingers through his black hair. But how? How had they found Lily and James? The Fidelus Charm they had cast, had been perfect. Hell, Dumbledore was the one who had cast it. So what had gone wrong? Had Peter…? Been captured? Or...Sirius felt a light bulb come to life in his head. Peter, Peter had been the secret keeper. Before then, for the duration of the year, the Potter's had been running around like mad, trying to avoid the spies that some how seemed to keep finding them. At first Sirius suspected it had been Remus who was letting their locations become public knowledge, since he had been so distant and aloof as of late, and refused to come see the twins. Therefore Peter seemed like the perfect choice, no one would suspect him as the secret keeper. He blended in, and was hardly noticed by their group, let alone anyone else. Everyone would suspect it was Sirius who kept the secret of the Potter's household, and the Dark Lord would come after him, it had been a great plan. But now Lily and James were dead, and the only person it could come back to was their secret keeper, Peter.

He had no choice; he had to check up on Peter. He wrote a letter to Remus about his suspicions of the rat, which he decided to send in the morning when he returned. He checked on Julie once more, giving her a kiss on the head, and one last longing glance. Sirius Black departed from the cabin off to find the traitorous rat, Peter Pettigrew.

**--**

Julie, now awake looked around the room curiously, but unable to lift her head very well. The door creaked open, and there were hoof beats resonating through the wood floors. A small foal appeared before Julie's line of vision, and she giggled, trying to grab his mane. The foal's mother appeared next to her baby, looking at her with interest. The mother had a small horn on her forelock and a fait flutter of wings could he heard in the background. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the mother and foal, and after several minutes, the large Pegasus lowered her head, and touched the infant's wrist. There was a bright flash of silver light, and when all had dimmed, none of them were to be seen.

--

Sirius Black was arrested the next day. Those who survived the horrible incident, reported seeing Black both crying and laughing as he was being shipped away. He yelled in his cell for days on end about a child in some remote cabin, that someone had to make sure she was taken care of. When authorities looked into the matter, they found no traces of any of infant besides a crib in the cabin Black spoke of. As the years went by, those who passed his cell sometimes heard him cry out in his sleep, "Julie! I'm so sorry James, I'm so sorry…"

**Authors note: **

Well it's been a terribly long time. But I've finally started editing this story. The plot is completely different from before, well maybe not completely different. But there are significant differences. I'm pretty happy with this edition, it's much better than the last.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Julie looked out the window of her room and sighed, scratching the armband on her wrist. She watched as her adoptive family played in the yard below. Jacob was chasing after his sister Anna-Maria with his new fake wand that would occasionally spit large water bubbles, thoroughly soaking Anna the seven year old. Andrew and Helen Adams, her adoptive parents, watched their kids with bemused smiles, holding hands on the deck, occasionally sharing jokes with one another, or their children.

It wasn't like they didn't include her in activities; they had always treated her as if she were really a part of their family. But on days like this, she wondered where her real parents were, and why they abandoned her. She wasn't even sure if she was a pureblood or a half-blood. For awhile she had searched the records, looking to see if any families had reported their children missing after the war, but she didn't find anyone who matched her description.

Summer was wearing on slowly for Julie. She would be attending Hogwarts this next term, after two years and Beauxbatons. Her parents were originally from England, but her father had been assigned an ambassadorial assignment to France for the past five years. It ended this summer, and they had bought a cozy flat with a couple acres of land just outside of Liverpool. She flipped open her new charms book, and tried to get some studying done before dinner.

**--**

"Moomm!" whined Jacob "I want to go to Hogwarts too!" her mother smiled, and pretended to pout.

"You want to leave your poor old mom all alone?" She sniffled "What ever would I do?" Jacob blinked, looking shocked, but ran up and hugged his mother around the waist.

"I wouldn't ever leave you alone Mommy! Don't worry!" she laughed, but crouched down and whispered dramatically,

"Even if giants came to gobble me up?" Jacob put on a brave face and pulled out his fake wand.

"I would clobber them!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm and a water bubble spurted out of the tip, soaking his mother. She burst into laughter and pulled out her own wand, casting a spell that made her dry in moments.

"Dinner time!" cried their Dad, and they all hustled into the small kitchen, and Julie came down from her room. Despite the beauty of the now setting sun, and the insects buzzing a harmonious tune, she seemed to be in a sour mood. She plopped down in her chair, looking downcast. Andrew raised an eyebrow at his wife, and she shrugged back. Magicking the food onto the table, soon all their plates were full of potatoes, carrots, and roast.

"So er," started her father "Do you have everything you need for school?" Julie nodded

"I've been trying to study Charms all afternoon," she said "The course seems a lot different than how they taught at Beauxbatons."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Her mom said, and Julie made a noncommittal sound, eventually retiring to bed early for the night.

**--**

That night, she had the strangest dream. She watched a young dark haired man in a cabin, writing frantically on a piece of parchment. Julie wondered how his quill was still intact; he seemed to be trying to squeeze the life out of it. While writing, he still glanced at the crib to his right, where an infant lay resting. He took a moment out of his furious writing, to stand and walk over to the crib. He picked her up; looking at her like a new father looks at his brand new child. The baby opened its eyes, revealing bright blue eyes. It raised its small hand, trying to grab at some unseen thing. The man smiled, and held the child for a long while. After she had fallen back asleep, he gently put her back in her crib, and grabbed his cloak, glancing at the baby once more before he left. She tried to get a good look at his face before he opened the door, but she was unable to.

She watched as a young man stood up against a cloaked figure, yelling for someone, Lily? To run. She saw a young woman run with her baby, casting frantic looks behind her, until she tripped, sprawling onto the ground with her child. She was pleading and crying with the cloaked figure to leave her baby alone, but there was only a high pitched laughter. A flash of green light illuminated the couple, showing the abject horror on the woman's face, and the screaming child. Everything went quiet.

Julie sat up panting, her body covered in sweat. She tried to make sense of the uncharacteristically vivid dreams. Who were those people? Did those events really happen? Did the baby survive? She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe these dreams just came because she was nervous about attending her new school. Her long red hair was knotted and tangled, and she reached for a rubber band on her bedside table, when she noticed her wrist band and come off. She looked down at her wrist where the silvery scar lay, shaped like a star. It always emitted a small amount of silver light, so matter what charms or spells her parents had tried. In the end they had just give up, and given her a charmed wrist band that blocked all light. She traced the outline of the scar, the only symbol she had of her past, and was surprised when it flared to life, brighter than she had ever seen it before. She was surprised when the beam of light focused, pointing outside of her window.

She got out of bed and looked out the window, pressing her wrist against the cold pane of glass. The beam kept shining, all the way out to the woods by her house.

**-- **

Julie trudged through the woods near her house, wand in hand, following the small light coming from her wrist. She couldn't help but be reminded by her dream, of the woman running away, trying to save her child. The high pitched laughter still haunted her ears, and she tried to block it out by humming a nursery rhyme. She felt a tug at her robe, but dismissed it as a twig catching on the hem. She was caught by surprise when a flash of bright light whizzed pass her ear. Cursing, she stumbled sideways, only narrowly avoiding the next spell being thrown at her. Remembering her parent's advice on being ambushed, she started running, moving in a zigzag fashion. She heard spells rushing past her every couple of seconds now. She tried concentrating on the light coming from her wrist. She ran through branches and bushes, scratching her arms, legs and face until she thought she could run no longer. Stopping behind a tree to catch her breath, she noticed she trees were not as thick as they once were. Looking once more at her wrist, she saw the light brighten once, showing the outline of a broken down cabin, then fade. She pushed herself off the tree, cringing at her sore muscles. She couldn't make out many details in the dark, but it was small. She found the door, and pressed down on the iron handle, easing it open.

"_Lumos." _she whispered. The inside of the cabin was humbly decorated. There was a bed in the corner, its sheets rumbled and covered in dust. A desk was place at the foot of the bed, with the crib next to it. The floors creaked when she walked on them, and everything had spider webs or dust on it. The room smelled faintly of old cheese and rotted fruit. She remembered her dream with the man with black hair, sitting at what remarkably resembled this desk, in this cabin. She went to the crib and looked inside, but found nothing of interest. The desk next to it however, held a sealed letter. She wiped the dust away from it, and picked it up, flipping it over. The addressee was "Remus Lupin". She stuffed the letter in her pocket, continuing to look around. There wasn't much else in the small space, but when she got back to the door she noticed a dust covered something hanging on a hook beside the old wooden door. She grabbed it and stepped back outside, shaking the dust loose. In the small amount of moonlight filtering through the trees she saw it was a red winter cloak, lined with rabbit fur. A small glint of something caught her eye on it, and she noticed the initials _LE_ on the right hand side, right above where your heart would rest. She hung the cloak on her arm, and made her way in the general direction of her house.

**-- **

It took her more than two hours to find her house again. No spells came whizzing toward her head on the way back, and when she finally cleared the woods, she saw her house. Thrilled at the idea of being back in her bed again, she raced all the way home, quietly re-entering the house, and making her way back up to the room. She stripped off her dirt and dust covered clothes, and threw the cloak onto a chair by the window. It hit the chair with a THUMP and a cloud of dust escaped it. Julie climbed back into bed just as the sky was lightening, making way for the early morning sun.

The letter could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Well I am back after a super long hiatus! I've got it in my mind to write a book, and I figured how can I dream of ever completing one if I can't complete a fan-fiction first? So here I am. I have gotten many reviews over the years sent into my mailbox and I thank you all for taking the time to read this, even if you no longer come to this site. For future readers, I hope you enjoy!

Julie awoke the next morning to the sunlight filtering through her half closed blinds. It was still early, she could hear the rustling of someone downstairs in the kitchen, probably her mother making preparations for the day. She felt a stinging on her arms, and she looked down to see they were covered in scratches from wayward nettles and branches as a result of last night's escapade. She found her wristband on the floor next to her bed, and slipped it back on her scar which was still pulsing, somewhat painfully, with light. Her clothes from the previous evening were torn, ripped, and covered in mud. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table, and remembered nostalgically the day she had received it.

"_My daughter is British, and she is going to have a British wand! I'm not going to have some mamsy-pamsy French wand maker give my daughter a wand." Her father vented, on the way to Diagon Alley. Her mother was showing exasperation at the fact that they had travelled all this way with her baby sister and younger brother on a four hour train ride "for a silly piece of wood, Andrew". I was excited, I hadn't been back in England for some time, and the whole trip had seemed like quite an adventure. They entered Diagon Alley, and I was in wonder at all the shops lining the small road. I had never been to a place like this, and my father had gotten me my school books through the ministry in France, so I hadn't even gotten to explore the roundabout Circe Circle, where many of my classmates at Beauxbaton would be purchasing their books. Witches and wizards lined the streets, some in brightly colored robes, others in what seemed to be work robes, and even some students in Hogwarts school robes. I thought I may have glimpsed a giant in a patchwork over coat, tugging along an owl cage, but my father pulled me into Ollivander's before I could investigate farther. _

_There was only one other family in the shop, a mother and father with platinum blonde hair, with a young boy her age with blonde hair as well. They seemed to be waiting for something, and in the back there was a great deal of shuffling, and an old man came out with the most startling blue eyes. He handed a wand to the young boy, "Oak, 8 ¼ inches, Dragon heart-string, pliable, good for transfiguration." The boy waved the wand around to no avail, as Ollivander looked back at us and said "Ah, Andrew Adams, Birch, 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair, good for defense." My father beamed, and put his hand out for Ollivander to shake. _

"_How do you do, Ollivander? It's been awhile! We've come to get a wand for my daughter." Ollivander shook my father's hand looking a little distracted by the boy's wand, and then quickly re-boxed it, stuffing the dragon heartstring out of sight. _

"_I never forget a wand, Mr. Adams. Let me finish here with the young Malfoy here, and then we will get to your daughter." _

"_Andrew Adams? The French Ambassador for the Ministry?" asked a drawling voice, that apparently belonged to the boy's father. _

"_Indeed!" said my father, putting out his hand once more "You must be Lucius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you." Lucius shook my father's hand, but let go quickly. _

"_This is my wife Narcissa, and our boy Draco. He will be attending Hogwarts this fall." The boy looked my way for the first time, and his blue-gray eyes looked nervous, but he composed himself and asked me, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" _

"_Actually," I replied "We live in France, I'm going to Beauxbatons this fall." _

"_I just couldn't bear for her to have one of those French wands, you know." My dad said a little bashfully. "Ollivander is the best there is anyhow and it is well worth the trip." Lucius Malfoy seemed to warm up toward my father at this comment, and my father introduced us all, saving me for last. "And this is Julie, my oldest." I could feel their gaze on me, and I knew they must be looking at my mother and father's dark hair and brown eyes, with my brother and sister similarly colored, and then at myself with my dark red hair, not unlike the color the leaves turn on our maple tree in the fall, and bright blue eyes, but my father acted as if nothing was out of place. _

"_Nice to meet you." I said, as confidently as I could. _

"_Honestly," my father continued, "I'm hoping that she will be able to attend Hogwarts in a couple of years, but as of right now, there is just too much work for me in France." They chatted a little while longer, before Ollivander came out with a new wand for Draco._

"_Hawthorne, 10 inches, unicorn hair, reasonably springy." Draco waved the wand about, and green sparks came out the end. His parents looked on excitedly, and soon they were out of the store, with half hearted good-byes. My mother put a sour face on, giving a disapproving look to my father._

"_Those Malfoy's! Such blood purists, well, we're pureblood too and you don't see us going around judging people like cattle!" She shifted my sister on her hip, and looked at me. "You stay away from that Malfoy boy, nothing but trouble is going to come from that family." My father gave my mother a look that made her go silent, and pulled me up toward the desk where Mr. Ollivander was sitting. He looked me over once, with the most quizzical expression on his face. _

"_She is your daughter?" he asked my father, and my father's body tightened like a string. _

"_Of course she is sir! What a question to ask!" He said, raising his voice a notch or two. In reality, my parents had told me the story some months before. One night shortly after my father had received his position as ambassador, they had found me on their door step, with nothing to show for it but my silver scar, a piece of paper with my name scrawled on it, and an exquisitely made blanket. I still had the blanket; I was taking it to Beauxbatons with me. Despite the fact that I slept with it every night, and had taken it on god knows how many adventures in my childhood, it never got dirty, or frayed. Now I clung onto it because it was the only tangible remnant I had of my past. I loved my parents dearly, but ever since they sat me down and told me this, I often wondered where my real parents were, what they were doing, and why they had given me up. I had only been an infant, had they disliked me that much at birth?_

"_Yes, yes, I apologize. She just looks very familiar…" he trailed off as he headed into the back full of boxes. He came back some minutes later with a thin box covered in dust. _

"_Ash, 9 inches, phoenix feather, bendy." I took the wand and waved it around, feeling rather foolish, as nothing happened. _

"_No, no, of course not." He grabbed another box, and handed it to me. _

"_Yew, 10 ¾ inches, dragon-heartstring, rigid." I took it and still nothing happened and, after that, I went through so many wands I honestly lost count. It seemed Ollivander was getting a little bit flustered. My parents looked worried. The cores and properties of the wands were getting more and more obscure. _

"_Sassafras, 13 ¼ inches, banshee hair, dominating." Nothing. _

"_Black walnut, 11 inches, griffin feather, good for transfiguration." Nothing._

"_Wisteria, 7 inches, Demiguise hair, good for defense." Nothing. I was starting to wonder if I even had enough magic to do anything at all with a wand. _

"_Chestnut, 11 ½ inches, Erumpet horn, unpredictable." _

_Finally he brought out the dustiest box of all. "Mr. Adams, I've never had quite the case your daughter has. This wand I have here is very experimental. I have never made one quite like it, and I am not sure of its attributes or properties yet." _

"_What is it?" asked my mother _

"_Willow,12 ¼ inches, Pegasus feather." _

"_Pegasus feather?" asked my father incredulously_

"_They are very hard to come by; there are only one or two colonies in Europe. This is the first wand I have made with one. The feather was gifted to me by Albus Dumbledore, who visited their village a score of years ago. If this is not the wand for your daughter, I am afraid you may have to find another wand maker." I looked at the box nervously, and slid off the cover. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, it was a pearly white, and I knew it was mine. I picked it up and silver sparks came out of the wand almost instantly. My dad smiled, and Ollivander looked relieved, but curious. _

"_Now I'm afraid it's going to be a bit extra Mr. Adams…"_

_We walked out of the wand shop with my father's wallet a considerably bit lighter, and with a huge smile on my face. _

Truly, the wand had served Julie very well. She never saw any difference between her wand and anyone else's; except for a pearly glean it occasionally mustered in the dark. She pointed it at her torn robes and whispered "_Reparo_", and then "_Scourgify_", hoping her whispers wouldn't wake her siblings in the next room, the walls in this new house were paper thin. She glanced at the magnificent cloak, and whispered "_Scourgify_" again, to clean it of what seemed to be years of accumulated dust. It looked even more beautiful cleaned, in the sunlight. She picked it up and let the fabric run through her hands. It was velvety soft, although she could not tell what it was made out of. She stopped on the initials _LE_. The letters were embroidered with gold thread, and seemed to be made out of vines intertwining themselves around one another. She wondered if it had been prudent to take such a thing from the cabin last night, because surely someone would miss such a thing, but she didn't think she could bear to part ways with it. She remembered the letter, and grabbed her robes from the previous evening, fishing through the pockets. She went to her desk and held it in her hands, looking at the scrawling of _Remus Lupin_ on the front once more. She opened it.

_Remus, _

_I think he who we put our trust has ratted us out. I am going to look into the matter shortly, and I will let you know what I find. The baby is doing well, but I think she misses those we lost and her brother. Reply by owl with the code word, and we will meet. _

_Padfoot _

_P.S. _

_Snufflepod_

Julie re-read the note several times, but could make little sense of it. Snufflepod? What did that mean? What kind of name was Padfoot? A surname maybe? She put the cloak and letter into her school trunk, to be pondered over later.

**The next couple of days passed in regular monotony, until it was the night before she was supposed to be off to Hogwarts, and Julie realized she had done little in the way of packing. She scrambled around all evening, gathering socks, robes, spell books and other items, placing them all on top of the letter and cloak she had placed at the bottom of her trunk. By late evening she had gotten almost everything packed but her extra pair of robes, which her mother was washing. Settling onto her bed, Julie took a deep breath, trying not to think about the stresses a new school would bring. At Beauxbatons she had, had a couple of good friends who promised to write during the school year, but that was hardly a comfort, since they were hundreds of miles away. She was nervous about being older than the usual eleven, and having a different education, both which would make her stand out like a sore thumb. There was a knock on her door, and her mother entered her now mostly clean room. She placed the robes on the top of her things in her trunk, and closed the lid, and sat down next to Julie. **

"I'm going to miss you love," She said, putting her arms around Julie

"I'll miss you too mum, but it's not all that different from Beauxbatons!"

"That doesn't mean I enjoy saying goodbye! Are you all packed?" she questioned, letting go. Julie nodded dutifully, and her mother gave her a kiss on the head, wishing her goodnight. Julie changed into her sleeping clothes, and lay back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. A feeling of excitement and anxiety was washing over her.

Tomorrow she would be at Hogwarts.


End file.
